zelda_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
The following is a list of locations that are featured or mentioned in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Central Hyrule Great Plateau Main locations * Bottomless Bog * Eastern Abbey * Forest of Spirits * Great Plateau * Hopper Pond * Mount Hylia * River of the Dead * Shrine of Resurrection * Temple of Time * Woodcutter's Cabin Sheikah Tower * Great Plateau Tower Shrines * Ja Baij Shrine * Keh Namut Shrine * Oman Au Shrine * Owa Daim Shrine * Shrine of Resurrection Hyrule Field Main locations * Crenel Hills * Forest of Time * Gleeok Bridge * Hyrule Castle * Hyrule Post Ruins * Hyrule Castle Town Ruins * Mount Daphnes * Quarry Ruins * Sacred Ground Ruins * Thims Bridge Sheikah Tower * Central Hyrule Tower Stables * Outskirt Stable * Riverside Stable Shrines * Kaam Ya'tak Shrine * Noya Neha Shrine * Rota Ooh Shrine Hyrule Ridge Main locations * Breach of Demise * Thundra Plateau * Upland Lindor Sheikah Tower * Ridgeland Tower Stable * Tabantha Bridge Stable Shrines * Toh Yahsa Shrine * Zalta Wa Shrine Necluda West Necluda Main locations * Ash Swamp * Batrea Lake * Big Twin Bridge * Blatchery Plain * Bonooru's Stand * Bubinga Forest * Deya Lake * Deya Village Ruins * Dueling Peaks * Eagus Bridge * East Post Ruins * Floret Sandbar * Floria Bridge * Floria Falls * Great Fairy Fountain * Hickaly Woods * Hills of Baumer * Horwell Bridge * Hylia River * Kakariko Bridge * Kakariko Village * Lake Siela * Lantern Lake * Mable Ridge * Military Training Camp * Mount Rozudo * Nabi Lake * Oakle's Navel * Pillars of Levia * Proxim Bridge * Popla Foothills * Rassla Lake * Riola Spring * Sahasra Slope * Scout's Hill‎ * South Nabi Lake * Spring of Courage * Squabble River * West Nabi Lake Sheikah Tower * Dueling Peaks Tower Stable * Dueling Peaks Stable Shrines * Bosh Kala Shrine * Ha Dahamar Shrine * Hila Rao Shrine * Lakna Rokee Shrine * Ree Dahee Shrine * Shee Vaneer Shrine * Shee Venath Shrine * Ta'loh Naeg Shrine * Toto Sah Shrine * Wahgo Katta Shrine East Necluda Main locations * Afromsia Coast * Aris Beach * Camphor Pond * Cliffs of Quince * Deepback Bay * Ebon Mountain * Fir River * Firly Plateau * Firly Pond * Fort Hateno * Ginner Woods * Hateno Village * Kitano Bay * Lake Jarrah * Lake Sumac * Lanayru Bluff * Lanayru Heights * Lanayru Range * Lanayru Road - East Gate * Loshlo Harbor * Madorna Mountain * Mapla Point * Marblod Plain * Midla Woods * Mount Floria * Naydra Snowfield * Necluda Sea * Nirvata Lake * Phalian Highlands * Purifier Lake * Quatta's Shelf * Retsam Forest * Robred Dropoff * Solewood Range * Tenoko Island * Trotter's Downfall * Walnot Mountain Sheikah Tower * Hateno Tower Faron Faron Grasslands Main locations * Angel Peak * Barula Plain * Breman Peak * Damel Forest * Darybon Plains * Dracozu Lake * Dracozu River * Faron Grasslands * Faron Woods * Farosh Hills * Finra Woods * Fural Plain * Fural Plains * Guchini Plain * Guchini Plain Barrows * Haran Lake * Harker Lake * Herin Lake * Harfin Valley * Ibara Butte * Keelay Plain * Komo Shoreline * Lake of the Horse God * Laverra Beach * Lurelin Village * Nette Plateau * Pagos Woods * Papetto Grove * Parache Plains * Puffer Beach * Sarjon Woods * Tobio's Hollow * Zokassa Ridge Sheikah Tower * Faron Tower Stable * Lakeside Stable Shrines * Ka'o Makagh Shrine * Pumaag Nitae Shrine * Shae Katha Shrine * Shoqa Tatone Shrine Faron Sea Main locations * Cora Lake * Menoat River Lake Hylia Main locations * Bridge of Hylia * Hylia Island * Lake Hylia Sheikah Tower * Lake Tower Stable * Highland Stable Shrines * Ya Naga Shrine Lanayru Lanayru Wetlands Main locations * Bank of Wishes * Bone Pond * Brynna Plain * Goponga Island * Goponga Village Ruins * Inogo Bridge * Ja'Abu Ridge * Lanayru Wetlands * Lulu Lake * Luto's Crossing * Mikau Lake * Ploymus Mountain * Rutala Dam * Rutala River * Ruto Lake * Ruto Mountain * Ruto Precipice * Samasa Plain * Shatterback Point * Spool Bight * Spring of Wisdom * Tabahl Woods * Tal Tal Peak * Toto Lake * Veiled Falls * Upland Zorana * Zelo Pond * Zodobon Highlands * Zora River Sheikah Tower * Lanayru Tower Stable * Wetland Stable Shrines * Soh Kofi Shrine Lanayru Great Spring Main locations * Great Zora Bridge * East Reservoir Lake * Lanayru Great Spring * Lanayru Road * Lanayru Road - West Gate * Ralis Pond * Vah Ruta * Zora River * Zora's Domain Sheikah Tower * Lanayru Tower Shrines * Ne'ez Yohma Shrine Mount Lanayru Main locations * Ankel Island * Davdi Island * Kincean Island * Knuckel Island * Lanayru Bay * Lanayru Sea * Linebeck Island * Mercay Island * Molida Island * Mount Lanayru Sheikah Tower * Hateno Tower Shrines * Jitan Sa'mi Shrine Akkala Akkala Highlands Main locations * Akkala Bridge Ruins * Akkala Citadel Ruins * Akkala Falls * Akkala Parade Ground Ruins * Akkala Span * Ankel Island * Davdi Island * East Akkala Beach * East Akkala Plains * Great Fairy Fountain * Kaepora Pass * Kanalet Ridge * Knuckel Island * Lake Akkala * Shadow Pass * South Akkala Plains * South Lake Akkala * Tarrey Town * Tingel Island * Torin Wetland * Ukuku Plains * Ulria Grotto * Ulri Mountain Sheikah Tower * Akkala Tower Stable * South Akkala Stable Shrines * Dah Hesho Shrine * Kah Mael Shrine * Ke'nai Shakah Shrine * Ze Kasho Shrine Akkala Sea Main Locations * Lomei Labyrinth Island * Malin Bay * Rist Peninsula Sheikah Tower * Akkala Tower Shrines * Ritaag Zumo Shrine * Tu Ka'loh Shrine Deep Akkala Main Locations * Akkala Ancient Tech Lab * Akkala Wilds * Bloodleaf Lake * East Akkala Beach * North Akkala Beach * North Akkala Foothill * North Akkala Valley * Ordorac Quarry * Rok Woods * Skull Lake * Spring of Power * Tempest Gulch * Tumlea Heights Sheikah Tower * Akkala Tower Stable * East Akkala Stable Shrines * Katosa Aug Shrine * Tutsuwa Nima Shrine * Zuna Kai Shrine Eldin Eldin Canyon Main Locations * Abandoned North Mine * Broca Island * Cephla Lake * Darb Pond * Darunia Lake * East Gut Check Rock * Gero Pond * Golow River * Gorko Lake * Gorko Tunnel * Goro Cove * Goronbi Lake * Goronbi River * Goron City * Goron Hot Springs * Gortram Cliff * Gut Check Rock * Isle of Rabac * Lake Darman * Lake Ferona * Lake Intenoch * Medingo Pool * Stolock Bridge * Southern Mine * Ternio Trail * Trilby Plain * Trilby Valley Sheikah Tower * Eldin Tower Stables * Foothill Stable * Woodland Stable Shrines * Daqa Koh Shrine * Kayra Mah Shrine * Qua Raym Shrine * Mo'a Keet Shrine * Sah Dahaj Shrine * Shae Mo'sah Shrine * Shora Hah Shrine * Tah Muhl Shrine Eldin Mountains Main locations * Bridge of Eldin * Death Caldera * Death Mountain * East Deplian Badlands * Eldin Great Skeleton * Eldin's Flank * Maw of Death Mountain * Divine Beast Vah Rudania Sheikah Tower * Eldin Tower Shrines * Gorae Torr Shrine Great Hyrule Forest Main locations * Aldor Foothills * Deplian Badlands * Drenan Highlands * Elma Knolls * Forgotten Temple * Irch Plain * Korok Forest * Lake Mekar * Lake Saria * Lost Woods * Maritta Exchange Ruins * Mekar Island * Military Training Camp * Mido Swamp * Minshi Woods * Mount Drena * Pico Pond * Rauru Hillside * Rowan Plain * Salari Hill * Salari Plain * Thyphlo Ruins * West Deplian Badlands Sheikah Tower * Woodland Tower Shrines * Daag Chokah Shrine * Keo Ruug Shrine * Ketoh Wawai Shrine * Kuhn Sidajj Shrine * Maag Halan Shrine * Maag No'rah Shrine * Mirro Shaz Shrine * Monya Toma Shrine * Rona Kachta Shrine Stable * Serenne Stable Gerudo Gerudo Desert Main locations * East Gerudo Mesa * Gerudo Canyon * Gerudo Desert * Gerudo Desert Gateway * Gerudo Town * Great Cliffs * Koukot Plateau * Mount Nabooru * Palu Wasteland * Stairy Plateau * Yarna Valley Sheikah Tower * Wasteland Tower Gerudo Highlands Main locations * Cliffs of Ruvara * Gerudo Summit * Hemaar's Descent * Laparoh Mesa * Meadela's Mantle * Mystathi's Shelf * Nautelle Wetlands * Nephra Hill * Oseira Plains * Risoka Snowfield * Rutimala Hill * Sapphia's Table * Statue of the Eighth Heroine * Taafei Hill * Vatorsa Snowfield * Zirco Mesa Sheikah Tower * Gerudo Tower Hebra Hebra Mountains Main locations * Biron Snowshelf * Coldsnap Hollow * Corvash Peak * Dronoc's Pass * Hebra East Summit * Hebra Falls * Hebra Great Skeleton * Hebra Headspring * Hebra North Crest * Hebra North Summit * Hebra Peak * Hebra Plunge * Hebra South Summit * Hebra Tundra * Hebra West Summit * Icefall Foothills * Kopeeki Drifts * Lake Kilsie * Pikida Stonegrove * Rospro Pass * Selmie's Spot * Sturnida Basin * Sturnida Secret Hot Spring * Talonto Peak * Tama Pond Sheikah Tower * Hebra Tower Shrines * Gee Ha'rah Shrine * Goma Asaagh Shrine * Hia Miu Shrine * Lanno Kooh Shrine * Maka Rah Shrine * Mozo Shenno Shrine * Rok Uwog Shrine * Shada Naw Shrine * Sha Warvo Shrine * To Quomo Shrine Tabantha Frontier Main locations * Ancient Columns * Cuho Mountain * Divine Beast Vah Medoh * Dragon Bone Mire * Great Fairy Fountain * Kolami Bridge * Lake Illumeni * Lake Totori * Nero Hill * Passer Hill * Piper Ridge * Rayne Highlands * Rito Village * Strock Lake * Tabantha Great Bridge * Tanagar Canyon * Tanagar Canyon Course * Warbler's Nest Sheikah Tower * Tabantha Tower Stable * Rito Stable Shrines * Akh Va'quot Shrine * Bareeda Naag Shrine * Dunba Taag Shrine * Kah Okeo Shrine * Tena Ko'sah Shrine * Voo Lota Shrine Tabantha Tundra Main Locations * North Lomei Labyrinth * N. Tabantha Snowfield * S. Tabantha Snowfield * Tabantha Hills * Tabantha Village Ruins Sheikah Tower * Hebra Tower Stable * Snowfield Stable Shrines * Qaza Tokki Shrine * Rin Oyaa Shrine * Sha Gehma Shrine Unlisted locations Main locations * Applean Forest * Gatepost Town Ruins * North Dragon's Exile * Outpost Ruins * Owlan Bridge * Safula Hill * Zonai Ruins Shrines * Akh Va'quot Shrine * Dah Kaso Shrine * Daka Tuss Shrine * Ha Dahamar Shrine * Jee Noh Shrine * Kah Mael Shrine * Kam Urog Shrine * Katah Chuki Shrine * Kaya Wan Shrine * Mo'a Keet Shrine * Muwo Jeem Shrine * Myahm Agana Shrine * Qukah Nata Shrine * Sha Warvo Shrine * Shae Loya Shrine * Shai Utoh Shrine * Sheh Rata Shrine * Tahno O'ah Shrine * Tena Ko'sah Shrine * Yah Rin Shrine * Ze Kasho Shrine